


Skoll; the wolf of the Sun

by dusttoblood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coach!Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rain is 16, Rain is the adopted son of Victuuri nobody asked for, Yurio is like 17 or 18, a family fic, a little jealous!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusttoblood/pseuds/dusttoblood
Summary: This stirred something inside of him, he finally understood the feeling Victor was always talking about when Yuuri asked him about what he sees when Yuuri is on the ice…the piano got into the quiet part, right before the finale ‘This is it… the finale…’ he wanted to talk to the mysterious skater badly ‘a little more, show me what you got…’he wondered in anticipation if this boy could do a quad flip, or a salchow maybe?The emotional part was over, the music was building up momentum and picking on the rhythm, the boy was doing spinning combinations left and right and was just spiraling through the entire rink, making Yuuri feel like his heart was on fire.He finally skated backwards, and then-





	1. Skoll is the name of the wolf who follows the shining priest Into the desolate forest.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so i got stuck on my previous fic because i was writing it mid-series and the finale (and otabek) fucked me up.  
> this doesn't mean i don't support otayuri! (i ship it like hell itself) but my Rain was first so let's just end it.

**Chapter 1-**  
  
Rain didn’t understand it. Why did he have to move to Japan with his family? He was 16 years old! Almost, almost finishing high school. But nooo, his father had to be transferred to a hole in the middle of nowhere, nowhere being Japan, called Hasetsu.  
This sucked. Sucked a lot.  
Japan was so different as well. All those places you where need to take your shoes off, the weird TV shows and dramas, even the cartoons were all over the place. The house they were staying in had apparently belonged to another foreigner family in the past.  
 It was big. Empty.  
Well, at least they had managed to squeeze Rain’s piano into the family room (he didn’t think they would even spend time as a family there, so he treated it as his private training room).  
Rain room was too big, too white and bare, he could put his stuff all over and even then half of it would be empty space. ‘this was going to be fun.’ He thought bitterly, he missed his friends, his old school, their old house by the lake in the country-side of Ireland.  
He yearned to go back so badly…  
  
“I will come pick you up after school Rain, we will go try some local restaurants together!” his mother cheerfully announced with a text after she dropped him off at his new school.  
In the entire building there were a total of five classes, which was the complete school, spread through the three-years (who had 2 classes) the second years (who also had 2 classes) and his year.  
Which had only one class, with 15 students in it.  
“Class, quiet!” the teacher’s voice, Mr. Hamanda, rang through the mostly empty class, the other students quickly sat down, eyeing him with sparkly brown eyes. He was outstanding to the Japanese's eyes, his hair was blood-red and set in waves all over his shoulders, his grey eyes pooped out on his pale skin and his body was skinnier and leaner than the ones from every other boy in the class. “this is Rain Lionheart.” The teacher introduced him and Rain bowed as he was taught, he saw already some hands pooping up “yes, Kitame-san?”  
 “why isn’t he introducing himself?” a girl in pigtail asked  
“Rain is mute. That means he cannot speak with a voice. He is *not* an idiot and *not* deaf. I’m looking at you, Shigure.” A boy in the middle row shuddered uncomfortably on his chair “he can write to you. So please take it respectfully.” The class nodded and Mr. Hamada turned to him “you can have a seat wherever really, we have a lot of room.” Rain bowed again and went to get one of the desks that were stacked up in the back of the class, setting it behind all the rest and sitting down quietly.  
  
“So, how was your day, Mishka?” his mother asked him later that day, playing with her noodles a little before slurping them down.  
“ _Fine.”_ Rain signed with his free hand, the place that his mom had taken him to was one that her new co-worker had recommended. It was a ramen shop. His mom had explained to him that ramen was the name of the noodles and there were a lot of different variations of it. He couldn’t have cared less. But at least it was tasty.

“Oh hear what I found out!” his mother started happily “One of my co-workers told me there is an ice rink in town, isn’t that wonderful?”  
Rain looked at her with an empty gaze before returning to his, now soggy, noodles. “Oh, come on, Mishka…” his mother sounded worried “aren’t you even a little bit excited that you will skate again…?”  
Oh yeah, he traveled halfway across the world to skate in a hole in the middle of nowhere.  He could do that at home, his real home, on the lake. In winter.  
His mother went quiet after seeing his lack of enthusiasm, focusing on her noodles in silence.  
They didn’t talk even on the way to the new house, and when they arrived "home" Rain just signed he had a lot of homework to do and went on to his room.  
He did have a lot of homework, Homework he didn’t understand, his Japanese reading and writing was fine, but the material was as difficult as something he should be learning on 9th grade and not the 7th.  
Rain gave up at some point and went to bed.  
  
It was only a month later, after he had missed the bus from school, that he stumbled upon the ice rink his mother had mentioned. It was called Hasetsu Catsle (the t and the s was in the wrong places). It wasn’t a lake or the big rink he had at Ireland with all his friends…  
but maybe, maybe it could be something.  
He entered the front door, a little jingle of the chime went off. The place was empty, like a lot of places in Hasetsu (as he had soon discovered).  
He walked in and stepped to the deserted counter, leaning to see if anyone was there, when he felt a cold object under the palm of his hand and a loud ring made him jump.  
“I’m coming! Just a sec!” a youthful woman came from a back room, upon she saw Rain she immediately began to sutter in broken English “h-hello meet you nice, skate did you come?”  
Rain tried his hardest not to laugh at the attempt and instead took out his notebook from his bag, swiftly writing in Japanese “how much does it coast to rent skates for an hour or so?”  
the woman looked embarrassed “oh my god, I’m so sorry” she bowed “I thought you were a foreigner and my English is.. Um…” she laughed awkwardly and attempted to play over her pink cheeks by answering “it will be 1500 yen.”  
Rain dug through his bag, got out the money his mother always left him for food (he never used it) and put it on the counter.  
“Great. I will have you leave your shoes here please… what is your size?”  
“39...” He scribbled on the note and the woman looked at him, looking a little bit shocked and then Rain jumped and wrote “oh wait, you use different measurement… it’s 25.”the woman eyes sparkled as she giggled and turned around, going through the rows and rows of skates until she came back with a pair of skates that fit him “There you go, The rink is right through that door over there.” She leaned over the counter to gesture the way with her entire hand.  
Rain nodded and bowed, going to the dressing area. He was lucky that he had taken his gym clothes with him (for washing reasons), so he quickly changed into them and put his skaters on.  
God… he hadn’t skated in such a long time, it had felt so good to put on skates again. The feeling of the leather, the tightening of the laces…  
He finally stood up and stretched to warm up ‘just like in the old rink... it’s weird…’ he smiled to himself and left to the double door of the rink.  
A familiar sense of cold wrapped him like a warm hug and he breathed deeply, rolling his shoulders and removing the blade guards.  
He stepped on the ice, shuddering when he heard the familiar crunch of it under the blades. He glide experimentally, back slide, spin, camel spin… it felt so good, should he try to do a jump?  
Definitively.  
 He braced himself… and landed the triple axel ‘yes!’ he thought with delight. He had managed to land it before, but only half of the time, and now, after such a long break he had nailed it on the first try!  
‘Maybe it’s because I’m in a different place…’ he mused and stretched again, suddenly noticing a CD player on a little table by the rink. He skated to the rail and looked at it, did someone leave it here? Should he tell that woman? What was on it anyway? He looked around before bending over and experimentally pressing play.  
A beautiful piano music blasted his ears, it was subtle at first but then the tempo changed and music picked up. Rain quickly pressed stop and felt the goofiest yet biggest of smiles creep to his face, He wanted to skate to it so badly!  
Should he do it? No… it wasn’t his music… but no one was here, after all, who was going to blame him anyway?  
Fuck all of them, he was doing that!  
He re-winded the music and pressed play again, beginning to glide on the ice.  
  
Yuuri left of the men's bathroom, he had meant only to be there for five minutes but then Victor had called and he had ended up being there for half an hour.  
He sighed and looked at Yuuko who was humming behind the counter, it made him smile a little and he stepped towards the rink, his hand halting on the door when he heard the music, his music, being played.  
This was odd… he was sure that he had turned it off, had he forgotten? That was so unlike him… he entered the rink and froze in place, at first he thought he saw Yurio, gliding skill-fully around the ice to his music but the blood-red hair brought him back to his senses.  
This wasn’t Yurio; he didn't even recognize this skater from anywhere! Was he in competitions? Because the way he moved on the ice could easily be compared to Yurio before he had gotten his growth sprout. This stirred something inside of him, he finally understood the feeling Victor was always talking about when Yuuri asked him about what he sees when Yuuri is on the ice…  
the piano got into the quiet part, right before the finale ‘This is it… the finale…’ he wanted to talk to the mysterious skater badly ‘a little more, show me what you got…’  
he wondered in anticipation if this boy could do a quad flip, or a salchow maybe?  
The emotional part was over, the music was building up momentum and picking on the rhythm, the boy was doing spinning combinations left and right and was just spiraling through the entire rink, making Yuuri feel like his heart was on fire.  
He finally skated backwards, and then-  
Yuuri’s mouth dropped open when this little boy slowly lifted his hands for momentum and he jumped through the air, his body still mere centimeters from the solid ice, and it seemed as if the boy would scrape his head on the ground in any minute. Still, his hair moved in a graceful arch below the boy's head and the height worked. He kept the spin going until he perfectly landed on one foot; his head now back on top where it belonged and the other leg coming straightly as the continued to into the first combination spin. Yuuri was now blinded by sparkling blades and blasting ice, but mostly from the raw beauty of the skating figure that this boy had just professionally pulled off with ease. Said boy finished the routine, finally stopping and hugging himself while breathing heavily.  
  
Rain smiled when he felt the familiar burn in his legs, like any other time after a successful back flip. Sighing contently, he took a glimpse of his wrist watch. He had another hour to skate, what should he do? He just started moving again when he noticed a figure standing by the railing, both hands over his mouth while he looked absolutely shocked, his brown eyes sparkling behind his blue glasses.  
‘Fuck.’ Rain thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> leave comments and kudos~
> 
> edit: the move that Rain performed is a split back flip with landing on one foot. the signuture move of the French skater Surya Bonaly (search it up)


	2. Into the desolate forest

**Chapter 2-**  
  
Rain’s heart was beating wildly, why was this Japanese man watching him? Did… did he watch him skate to that music? Was it his music?! Oh no... that wasn’t good, he need to apologize…  
he bowed his head, trembling from head to toe  
“that was amazing!” he heard the man shout and peeked through his bangs, seeing the sparkly eyes of the man “how did you do it?!”  
Rain blinked, did what? He tilted his head in confusion. The man blushed and shook his head “so-sorry, I was just so overwhelmed, let’s try this from the start.” He said in perfect English “my name I Nikiforov Yuuri, what’s yours?”  
Rain blinked, a western family name?  
Rain skated to his notebook and wrote “Rain Lionheart” he pause for a moment “why your family name is western?” he dared to ask  
Yuuri face flushed red when he mumbled “I-it’s my husbands…” Rain nodded _“it’s cool.”_ He wrote, earning a smile from the older man  
“Rain… do you skate often?”  
Rain wrote “ _I used to.”_  
“I saw you right now, you were amazing!”  
So he did saw him. Rain clenched his notebook, his heart beating strong in his chest.  
“Are you new here? Is your coach around?”  
Rain blinked “ _coach…?”_ he wrote “ _I don’t have one…”_ that Yuuri guy looked even more surprised. Rain sank down in his place a little and then wrote “ _look. I’m sorry I used your music; it was just... it was pretty, and I liked it a lot… “_ He lowered his notebook  
“its ok, I really happy that you enjoyed it.” Yuuri said warmly, his smile making Rain fell a little less stupid “but what was I really want to know is how you did the back flip?”  
Rain eyes widened “ _oh shoot. You saw that. Its illegal right?”_ he quickly scribbled.  
“Only in competitions.” Said Yuuri “but not a lot of people know how to do that, even with two legs.”  
_“My friend Claudia used to tell me there were a lot of people that could do that…_ ” Rain was confused  
Yuuri chuckled and Rain still didn’t got it.  
“How about… we skate and talk for a bit…?” asked Yuuri and gestured though the ice.  
Rain nodded and they went back to the ice.  
Yuuri asked a lot of questions, his age, where was he from, what school he goes to… and oddly enough Rain wasn’t bothered by it, being next to Yuuri was comforting… like being at home again.  
Rain peeked at his watch again “ _sorry Yuuri_ (Yuuri insisted he will call him by his first name) _I need to go, my time is up.”_  
“Oh! Wait!” Yuuri skated after him and catch his arm “l-let me be your coach, please!”  
Rain blinked in surprise, why this guy want to be his coach? He did skate well, but can he really coach? Why the hell him?!  
he lowered his eyes to his notebook, he didn’t know what to write in answer to that.  
“Y-you can think about it.” Yuuri said hurryingly “I will be skating here for the rest of the week… so…” he looked a little worried.  
Rain nodded, to be honest he was relived he didn’t had to answer right away “ _so, I will see you around.”_ He wrote and bowed his head before he quickly left.

Rain had stared at his celling for at least two hours; his head was still in turmoil. He didn’t know what to do! He wanted to skate again, that was for sure… but what the hell was this? Why did this Nikiforov Yuuri person want to coach him all of the sudden and why was his name was so familiar, as well?  
It was quarter to twelve when he finally got up from bed and sat down by his computer, opening Skype and calling Claudia.  
A very messy and sleepy Claudia answered “Rain…? Do you know what time it is…?” she asked sleepily “It's still night…”  
“ _Good morning to you too…”_ Rain signed  
“Hm…” she yawned, putting on her glasses “So, Japanese boy. How’s life?”  
“ _At this moment. Weird.”_ she rubbed her eyes, mildly surprised.  
“What happened? Did your mother force you to eat octopus?”  
“ _She did actually, a week ago. And by the way, I’m allergic to that.”_  
“Good to know.”  
“ _Not so good if you had to spend two days in the hospital.”_  
“Stick to the meat man, It can’t hurt you.” Rain couldn’t help but smile on that remark. “Ok then, what is really weird then? Aside from the crazy food and that creepy house you are staying in?”  
“ _Well, I went skating today.”_  
there was a pause. Claudia eyes grew big, even bigger behind her glasses “Say that again?”  
“ _I. went. Skating. Today.”_ Rain signed with exaggerated motions.  
“You’re kidding me!” she was fully awake now “What?! Where?!”  
“ _That doesn’t matter now!”_  
“It does!! You haven’t skate since-“  
“ _Claudia! Focus!”_  
There was a silence between them and then Claudia said “sorry… you’re right… so what happened?”  
“ _I… well, like I said, I was skating, and I did back flip- wipe that grin off your face Claudia_.” He pouted when he saw her smile  
“I _’_ m not smiling…~” she said  
_“We are on video-chat Claudia, you can’t fool me.”_  
“Ohhhh, ok ok, I’m listening. Then what?”  
“ _So… I met this man that said he wanted to be my coach.”_  
another pause “A man… that asked you to be his coach…do you maybe have the “name” of that man?”  
“ _Yeah, Nikiforov Yuuri. He seemed nice.”_  
another pause, Claudia eyes grew bigger again before she blurted “y-y-y-y-you met Nikiforov Yuuri?! The Nikiforov Yuuri?! As in the two time grand prix gold medalist Nikiforov Yuuri?!”  
“ _I… guess?”_  
“You guess?! What did he look like?!”  
“ _Black hair, brown eyes… blue glasses, I think his glasses' prescription is like yours-“_  
“Just a minute!” she interrupted, hitting fiercely on the keyboard and a minute later, Rain got a link “Like that?!” Rain opened the photo. that was Yuuri alright, together with a silver-haired man and a pouting tall blonde one that was kind of hot.  
“ _That's him alright.”_  
“You are kidding me! That Nikiforov Yuuri, the fucking **husband** of the fucking best skater in the whole wide world wants to be your coach?! Wait, what did you answer him?! Did you accept?! Please tell me you did!”  
“ _I told him I would think about it…”_  
“ **WHAT?!** ”  
“ _Claudia, you’re scaring me.”_  
“You have to accept, Rain! You don’t know what great opportunity it is!!” she banged her fists on the table, making the camera shake. Rain slouched in his sit  
“ _I don’t know, Claudia…”_  
“Oh, come on, Rain!” she leaned closer to the camera “You are a great skater and you know that, having Mr. Nikiforov teach you will make you even better!”  
“ _I don’t know if I want to skate competitively again, Claudia…look, I like skating… but competitions… and… and other skaters…”_ he lowered his gaze.  
“Rain…” he could hear Claudia say “Rain, look at me.” He raised his eyes “Let’s make a bet.”  
“ _Really Claudia? We are not five anymore-“_  
“Listen! You go and accept Mr. Nikiforov’s offer. Don’t say anything!” she pointed at him with her finger “And if… if you will… um…” she hesitated and then took a deep breath “If you will win some place at the Grand Prix. I will do whatever you want.”  
“ _Huh?”_ Rain raised an eyebrow  
“I will fucking do whatever you want!”  
Rain smiled a little “ _For how long?”_  
“What?”  
“ _How long, Miss Cross?”_  
Claudia frowned “A week.”  
“ _No way. A year.”_  
“A month…?” she tried.  
“ _I can hear my determination leaving…”_  
“Ok ok! A fucking year! But! I want proof. Send me an autograph please!!”  
“ _I will take a selfie with him for you.”_  
“Deal!” she brimmed with happiness with how excited all of this made her. “Oh Rain, this is so great!” she whispered  
“ _We haven’t even started yet.”_ Rain rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah yeah, I know.” she smiled, looking at her watch “Oh shit. I need to go Rain, I can’t be late for Sunday school again! Keep me posted, colonel fox.”  
“ _Aye aye, general duckling.”_ She smiled fondly at him and hung up the call.  
  
for Rain disappointment, he found out that his old skates were too small on him, as well as his other training gear ‘ I will have to buy new ones…’ he thought, hoping he will be able to talk about it with Yuuri.  
the next day, after school he dashed to the rink, feeling the warm buzz of excitement he haven’t had in him for a long time. After a long break he walked in, the woman was talking to a mother with her young child and her eyes sparkled when she saw him “hi! You came back! How are you?”  
“ _hello… nice to see you again.”_ Rain wrote on his notebook “ _is Yuuri around?”_  
the woman blinked “Yuuri? Yes, he is here, in the rink. Need skates?”  
_“no, just wanted to tell him something.”_  
he went to the double doors of the rink and went inside, he saw Yuuri dancing gracefully around the ice. It was beautiful.  
Yuuri stopped when he spotted him “Rain!” he said happily, skating over to him “how are you doing?”  
“ _I will do it.”_ Rain showed him his notebook  
“huh?”  
_“You. coaching me. I will do it.”_  
Yuuri eyes grew wide as a big smile from cheek to cheek adored his face “y-yes… Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…” he bowed his head.  
They borrowed skates from Yuuko (Rain discovered that was her name) and on went their first practice together.  
“Come to my family onsen, my mom make the most delicious Katsudon!” Yuuri said to him while they were tying their shoes  
“ _Katsudon…?”_  
“You don’t know what it is?” Yuuri looked shocked.  
“ _I kind of moved here only a month ago so... ummm no.”_  
Yuuri chuckled “you will find out soon enough.”  
Yuuri’s family house (or inn, depends on how you look at things) shone brightly as they approached it.  
“I’m home.” Said Yuuri as they stepped inside “welcome home Yuuri, and oh my, who is that?” a chubby woman with round cheeks smiled warmly upon seeing him.  
“mom, this is Rain, he is going to be my new student.”  
“oh my! Really? Wait, does it mean you stay here for a while?”  
“yeah…”  
“alright, but don’t forget to tell Vicchan about it ok? I don’t want him to freak out like last time.”  
“I will mom, can we have Katsudon now? Rain never had one.”  
“really?!” Yuuri mom peeked on Rain and smiled “we will fix that right up.”  
the pork dish over the rice was something like he never tasted before, and he loved it very much.  
all the atmosphere in general was so warm and lively, Yuuri’s family was nice too “maybe next time you will go in the spring.” Yuuri joked with him after he finished his bowl.  
it was nice, not to go into a empty home for the first time in a while.

Victor entered his apartment from a dog walk in the cold weather with Makkachin, who ran inside and sniffed Yuuri's coat that laid forgotten over the dining room chair.  
Oh, how Victor missed him… he couldn’t join with in Hasetsu for the new year because of his training schedule for the new season.  
He wanted to eat Katsudon so badly!  
Sighing, he laid down on the couch and pouted.  
He stayed like this for five minutes before checking his phone. it was 20:00… It must have been really late in Japan…or early, for that matter. Yuuri wouldn’t be mad if he called now, right? Just this once.  
The phone beeped three time before a sleepy voice answered “hello..?”  
“Hi darling!”  
“Victor…? Honey, its 2 am over here… did something happen?”  
“Nothing, just wanted to hear my beloved's voice.”  
“Oh Victor…” Yuuri groaned  
“I miss you, sweetie” Victor was frank  
“Mmm me too…” he could picture his husband smile.  
“When are you coming home, love? Christmas is almost here and I want to cuddle with you all day long!” There was silence on the other side of the line “Yuuri?” for a minute Victor thought Yuuri had fallen asleep again (it had happened before)  
“um… about that…”  
“Yuuri?”  
“I… will not be coming for Christmas… or in this following year…” Victor's stomach muscles clenched in shot, sending him upright into a sitting position  
“What?! Why?! Did something happen?!” his heart was pounding strongly in his chest, if something happened to his Yuuri-  
“Victor, relax.” Yuuri dismissed his worries “it’s just, I have a student now and I can’t leave Hasetsu any time soon… sorry about that, I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow and…” there was a pause “Victor? Are you there? Oi!! Victor!!!” the phone slipped from Victor grip and landed on his hip unnoticed. Only Makkachin witnessed Victor's following expressions.  
**WHAT?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you love Claudia? i sure do (not only because she is my character)  
> did Yuuri and Victor are too ooc? ;;  
> oh yeah, and Yuuri and Victor are married. duh.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy~  
> leave kudos and comments~


	3. not really a chapter

ok ok guys, im finally working on chapter 3. you see that i changed some of the tagging and things and that becuase im a hardcore Otayuri shipper and i won't seperate my babys ;;  
so it will be a sweet family fic instead!  
thank you very much for your support!  
dusty out! :3


End file.
